


내리사랑 그리고 치사랑

by brightmelancholy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmelancholy/pseuds/brightmelancholy
Summary: 쿠로히나 역키잡물





	1. Chapter 1

히나타 나츠와 쿠로오 테츠로, 코즈메 켄마는 세 명이 걸음마를 뗐을 때부터 그 동네의 삼총사로 유명했다. 나이는 나츠와 켄마가 같고, 쿠로오가 둘보다 한 살이 많다. 그리고 나츠에게는 저보다 7살 많은 오빠가 있다. 이름은 히나타 쇼요. 나이 차이가 크게 나는 덕분에 어릴 때부터 세 사람을 봐주는 일은 쇼요가 도맡다시피 했다. 어른들이 미안해하면, 오히려 쇼요는 방긋 웃으면서 다 제 동생들이에요! 라고 대답하곤 했다. 쇼요에게는 정말 그랬다. 나츠 뿐 아니라 켄마도, 쿠로오도 당연하게 제가 챙겨야 할 동생들이었다. 그중에서도 약간 더 아픈 손가락이 있다면 쿠로오였다. 제가 보기엔 다 같은 어린아이들인데, 한 살 더 많다는 이유로 쿠로오는 켄마와 나츠에게 양보하는 일이 많았다. 나츠는 먹성이 좋았고, 켄마는 잔병치레가 많았다. 비단 먹을 것이 아니더라도 공, 힘들게 잡은 잠자리, 변신로봇… 그렇게 동생들한테 양보해주고, 뒤에서 그제야 조금 아쉬운 얼굴을 하는 쿠로오에게 쇼요는 제 것을 나누어주곤 했다. 제가 먹으려고 했던 팬케이크 반쪽, 어릴 때 쇼요가 가지고 놀던 로봇, 연습할 때 썼던 배구공. 조금 낡은 것이라도 쿠로오는 쇼요가 그런 걸 줄 때마다 무척 기쁜 얼굴을 했다. 그리고는 더 열심히 켄마와 나츠에게 나눠주곤 했다. 그런 걸 내리사랑, 이라고 부른다는 건 고등학교에 가서 배웠다. 공부엔 영 소질이 없는 쇼요였지만, 그 단어만큼은 바로 머릿속에 들어왔다. 내가 쓰던 건데, 괜찮아? 조심스럽게 물어보면 밝게 웃던 아이. 형이 쓰던 거니까 좋아요! 줄 게 그것밖에 없어서 주었던 것들에, 내가 준 것이기에 좋다고 말했다. 내리사랑. 언젠가는 아이가 제 동생들에게 주는 사랑을 다른 누군가에게 소중히 건넬 날도 오겠지. 하도 나가 노는 것을 좋아해서 저나 나츠에 비해 까맣게 탔지만, 아직도 솜털이 보송한 피부를 떠올린다. 아직은 까마득한 일이다.

 

 

+++

 

 

19살이 되고, 네코마 배구부는 춘계 8강에서 탈락했다. 쇼요는 오랜만에 집에서 여유로운 주말을 보냈다. 시합에 졌지만 별로 아쉽지는 않았다. 좋은 경기였고, 대학에 가서도 배구를 계속할 생각이었다. 내 배구는 아직 끝나지 않았어. 나츠에게서 쇼요가 집에서 쉰다는 말을 들은 켄마와 쿠로오가 집으로 쳐들어왔다. 저희와도 배구를 하자는 동생들이 마냥 기특해, 쇼요는 바로 몸을 일으킨다. 저번에 오빠한테 배운 거, 우리 다 엄청 연습했어!! 운동을 좋아하는 나츠와 쿠로오는 그렇다 치더라도 켄마까지 연습했다는 게 신기했다. 호오, 켄마도 배구가 재밌어? …자꾸 끌고 가요. 보지 않아도 훤히 그려지는 광경에 쇼요는 웃음을 터트린다. 그렇게 말하는 것치고 켄마의 실력은 제법 괜찮았다. 켄마 토스 아주 좋은데!! 제 칭찬에 조금 굳은 얼굴로 다른 곳을 바라보는 게 켄마의 부끄러움인 걸 안다. 켄마는 세터, 쿠로오는 미들 블로커, 그리고 나츠가 윙 스파이커인 모양이었다. 내가 에이스야! 근처 공원에서 두어 시간을 함께 시합한 뒤, 공원 매점에 몰려가 아이스크림을 사 먹었다. 쿠로는 유연성이 좋네. 가리가리군을 깨물어 먹는 쿠로오가 히나타를 멀뚱멀뚱 쳐다보았다. 별로 못 막았잖아요. 그래도 공에 몇 번이나 손댔잖아. 그거 대단한 거야. 나는 고등학생이고 쿠로는 초등학생인걸! 쿠로오는 계속 저를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 조금 져줄 걸 그랬나, 쇼요는 제 뺨을 긁적였다. 고등학생과 전력으로 연습한 게 힘들었는지 아이들은 거실에서 낮잠이 들었다. 아까 아이스크림을 먹었던지라 배탈이라도 날까, 한 명씩 배에 이불을 덮어준 뒤, 히나타도 제 방 침대에 드러누웠다. 선선한 가을바람이 얼굴을 간질이고, 어느덧 쇼요도 까무룩 잠이 들었다. 눈을 떴을 때는 제 머리맡에서 저를 지켜보는 똘망한 눈동자가 있었다. 쿠로…? 쿠로오는 대답 없이 아까처럼 저를 바라본다. 쇼요는 대답을 채근하지 않고 아이를 기다려주었다. 그저 옆에서 기다려주면, 아이들은 제가 정말 하고 싶던 말을 들려주게 마련이다. 그건 아이들을 어린 시절부터 지켜봐 온 쇼요가 알게 된 작은 교훈이었다. 채근하지 말 것. 아이의 얇은 입술이 달싹였다. 나는 왜 쿠로에요? 에? 나츠는 나츠고, 켄마는 켄마잖아요. 나는 왜 쿠로에요? 제멋대로 삐친 검은 머리를 더욱 헝클어트리며 쇼요는 작게 웃었다. 테츠로- 아이는 그저 저를 보고 눈을 끔벅거린다. 불러달라며. 그제야 저를 부른 것을 깨달은 아이가 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 테츠로, 우리 이제 나가서 같이 간식 먹자. 예전처럼 번쩍 안아주지 못하는 대신, 아이의 어깨에 팔을 걸쳤다. 사실 그것도 살짝 높았다. 어린 소년은 빠르게 자란다. 제 이름을 불러달라고 투정을 부리면서도, 훌쩍 자라는 키를 실감하자 기분이 묘해진다. 쇼요 형. 응? 나도 배구할 거에요. 켄마랑. 그래? 하긴, 쿠, 테츠로는 지금도 키 크니까 배구하면 좋겠다. 나도 키가 더 컸으면 좋았을 텐데. 괜찮아요. 뭐가? 형은 대신 날 수 있잖아요. 쿠로오가 저를 살짝 올려다본다. …멋있었으니까. 아, 고마워. 으하하, 너한테 칭찬받으니까 되게 쑥스럽네! 진짜에요. 그러니까 나중에-

 

쇼요는 제 눈을 찌르는 햇빛에 팔을 들어 눈을 가렸다. 그러자 이번엔 제 몸에서 이불이 떨어져 나간다. 5분만요… 첫 출근인데 태평하네. 저 위에서 들리는 낮은 목소리에 눈을 번쩍 떴다. 단추 한 개가 풀려 있다던가, 바지에 살짝 구김이 가 있다던가 하는 마무리는 깔끔하지 않지만 갖출 건 다 갖춰 입은 네코마 교복을 입은 소년. 꿈속에서보다 훌쩍 자란 얼굴은 소년이라기보다 이제는 청년이라고 하는 쪽이 더 어울린다. 아아, 테츠로… 나 어제 늦게 잤는데… 또 켄마랑 게임했지? 응. 뻔하지. 그 녀석 어제 새 게임팩 사고 신났었으니까. 헤헤 그래도 이번엔 꽤 오래 갔어. 애인 놔두고 딴 놈이랑 논 게 자랑이지, 어? 하얗고 말랑한 볼을 조금 세게 쥐고 흔들었다. 켄마가 왜 딴 놈이야, 내 동생인데. 얼씨구, 그럼 나도 네 동생이세요? 그럼. 우리 테츠, 내가 다 키웠지. 저보다 한참 큰 몸이 침대 위로 올라온다. 무거우니까 내려가지? 싫-어- 그리고는 목이 늘어나서 훤히 보이는 어깨에 입술을 묻는다. 동생하고 이런 거도 하는 거야, 형? 고등학교에 들어간 때부터 바득바득 우겨 형 호칭을 떼어버렸으면서, 켄마한테 질투한다고 형 소리를 내뱉는 얄미운 입술. 이불을 뺏겨 싸늘해졌던 몸이 쿠로오의 체온으로 다시 따끈하게 달아오른다. 아, 출근하기 싫다. 그냥 이대로 내 애인이랑, 그런 생각을 하는데 방문이 벌컥 열린다. 와우, 아침부터 뜨겁네. 으아, 나츠!! 노크하랬지!! 빨개진 얼굴을 베개로 묻는 쇼요를 보다, 쿠로오가 혀를 찬다. 너 때문에 분위기 다 깨졌잖아. 형 첫 출근 힘내라고 하던 중이었는데. 출근은 무슨, 등교겠지. 어제도 켄마랑 밤새 놀다 잤구만, 솔직히 긴장 하나도 안 되지? 몰라, 베개에 파묻혀 웅얼대는 목소리가 26살 답지 않게 귀여워 쿠로오의 입가가 풀어진다. 아, 아침부터 커퀴 진짜 싫다… 엄마가 아침 먹으러 오래. 들어올 때만큼이나 빠르게 문이 닫힌다. 아, 이게 뭐야. 아침부터 나츠한테 이런 거 들키기나 하고. 뭘 이제 와서 새삼스럽게. 너는… 어릴 땐 귀여웠는데. 갑자기 어릴 때 얘기는 왜 한데. 꿈에 나왔거든. 나 어릴 때? 응. 너가 나한테 멋있다구 했던 날. 아아. 저에게도 기억이 나는지 작게 웃음을 터트린다. 지금은? 엉? 지금도 멋있어? 지금은, 약간 까끌한 입술이 눈가에 다녀간다. 그다음으론 동그란 콧망울, 마지막으로 통통한 입술. 예쁘고. 단단한 손끝이 아까 새겨놓은 붉은 자국을 꾹 누른다. 야하지. 한껏 낮아진 목소리에 귓가에 열이 오른다. 잘할 거야. 감독님도 네 얘기 엄청 했어. 응. 다 네 후배들이잖아. 나랑 켄마도 있고. 긴장 안 해. 조금은 해야 할 걸. 쿠로오가 작게 무어라 속삭였다. 쇼요가 결국 새빨개진 얼굴로 베개를 던졌다. 아, 진짜 밥 좀 먹으러 나오지!?! 문밖에서 들리는 나츠의 목소리에 쿠로오가 쇼요에게 손을 내밀었다. 입술을 삐죽 내민 채 씩씩거리다가도, 쇼요는 그 손 위로 제 손을 겹쳤다. 오늘은 쇼요가 네코마 배구부의 코치로 첫 출근을 하는 날이다.


	2. Chapter 2

안녕- 쿠로상, 켄마상 안녕하세요! 둥글게 모여 있던 부원들이 두 사람을 쳐다보며 손을 흔든다. 왜 모여 있어? 그거야, 일주일 뒤에 코치님 생일이니까요! 신이 나서 대답하는 리에프를 보며 쿠로오는 미간을 찌푸린다. 너네, 인터하이 얼마 안 남았거든? 에이, 쿠로상 감독님 생일도 챙겨주셨으면서! 해맑게 웃으며 제 동기를 거드는 이누오카의 말에 쿠로오가 한숨을 쉬며 제 머리를 헝클었다. 적당히 해라, 적당히. 네!! 그리고는 다시 모여앉아서 선물을 궁리하기 바쁘다. 영화 표 드릴까? 여자친구랑 보러 가시라고. 코치님 여자친구 있었어? 애인 있다고 그랬었어. 신나게 떠드는 부원들을 보며 생각한다. 네, 그 애인님 여기 있습니다. 안 그래도 배구부 연습 때문에 데이트고 뭐고 없다며 못 박던 단호한 얼굴을 떠올리니 두 번 서러워진다. 근사한 데이트까진 아니어도 어쨌든 둘이서 시간을 보내고 싶었는데, 부원들이 들떠 하는 모습을 보고 있자니 그마저도 시간이 여의치 않을 것 같다. 말을 보태달라는 의미로 켄마를 꾹꾹 찔렀지만 차가운 눈초리만 받았다. 모여서 뭐 하고 있어? 들려오는 목소리는 가볍게 튀는 발걸음만큼이나 경쾌하다. 네코마 유니폼을 입은 히나타는 본인의 고등학교 시절과 큰 차이가 없다. 12살이었던 제 눈에 정말로 날아오르는 것처럼 보였던 때처럼. 부원들이 시선을 교환하며 후다닥 일어선다. 오늘은 3대 3으로 연습하고, 리에프는 나랑 리시브 연습! 에에, 저도 시합하고 싶어요! 연습시합만 하고 경기에선 벤치 데울래? 지금 나랑 연습하고 경기 나가는 게 낫잖아. 리에프는 못내 아쉬운 듯 입술을 삐죽거렸지만, 이내 히나타가 이끄는 대로 체육관 한쪽으로 향한다. 선배들이 열 마디를 해도 제어가 될까 말까 한 저 리에프를 한 마디로 달래는 것도 재주였다. 어깨가 축 처진 리에프의 등을 작은 손이 팡팡 내리친다. 아파요! 벌써 기죽으면 안 되지! 에이스 될 거라며? 네! 씩씩한 대답에 방긋 웃어주는 얼굴을 보고 있으면, 옆구리에 강한 충격이 날아들었다. 컥, 야 켄마!! 제 고성에 히나타가 이쪽을 돌아본다. 멋쩍게 머리를 긁적이면 힘내라는 듯 팔을 붕붕 흔든다. 코치님 귀엽네요. 쿠로오가 다시 한 번 깊게 한숨을 쉬었다. 이놈이나, 저놈이나.

 

연습이 끝난 뒤, 전철을 타고 돌아오는 길은 켄마와 저 둘 뿐이다. 나츠는 귀가부에, 쇼요는 두 사람과 이웃인 게 알려지면 좋을 게 없다고 일부러 따로 퇴근한다. 감독이나 3학년들은 알고 있는데도, 쇼요는 끝까지 제 고집을 꺾지 않았다. 늘 그렇듯 쿠로오는 그런 쇼요의 단호한 얼굴에 이기지 못한다. 덜컹거리는 전철에 실려, 느릿하게 흘러가는 야경을 바라보다 툭 내뱉는다. 리에프 녀석은 태평하기도 하지… 생일 챙기는 게 싫은 거 아니잖아. 티 많이 나, 켄마? 안 나겠어? 단번에 돌아오는 말에 조금 머쓱해진다. 아무리 그래도 주장인데 그렇게 티를 냈나. 쇼요도 예전엔 리시브를 못 해서 자주 남아서 연습을 해야 했다고 한다. 쿠로오도 쇼요가 아주 어둑해져서야 돌아오던 시간을 기억한다. 저처럼 고등학교에 올라와서 배구를 시작한 후배. 저보다 훨씬 우월한 신체조건을 가지고서도 제대로 쓰지 못하는 게 선배로서도, 코치로서도 답답했을 건 안다. 알아도, 애인이 여기서 눈을 부릅뜨고 있는데, 그렇게 딱 붙어서 봐주면 섭섭해지는 건 어쩔 수가 없어서. 그러면서도 본인에게는 장난스럽게 농담 몇 마디를 던질 뿐이다. 안 그래도 어릴 적부터 돌봐주었던 동생이니까. 이런 것까지 투정부리면 정말 어린 애 같잖아. ‘쿠로는 생각보다 솔직하지 못해.’ 당연하잖아. 멋있어 보이고 싶은걸. 당신이 기대도 좋다고. 이미 섹스까지도 한 사이지만 그래도 여전히 쇼요에게 저는 늘 제가 안아주던 꼬마 쿠로라고 느낄 때가 있다. 제가 아무리 억지를 부려서 형 호칭을 떼고, 늦잠을 자는 쇼요를 깨워주더라도 결국엔 어쩔 수 없는 6년의 차이. 아무리 달려도, 달려도 여전히 쇼요는 저보다 조금 더 앞에서 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 웃고 있다. 그냥 어리면 어린 대로, 그렇게 편하게 하면 되는 문제가 아니었다. 어렵다! 재미있겠네. 언젠 가의 충고를 그대로 돌려주는 표정은 답지 않게 즐거워하는 기색이 역력해서. 너무해, 켄마. 형이 그런 거 신경 썼으면 애초에 네 고백도 안 받았겠지. 그러니까 연습 중에 형 좀 그만 쳐다봐. 계속 그렇게 보다간 3학년들 말고도 다 눈치챌 테니까. 그건 힘들어. 예뻐서 안 볼 수가 없는걸. 켄마는 주변을 둘러보다 게임기의 음량을 조금 더 높였다.

 

그렇게 투덜거렸으면서도 부원들이 풍선과 색지를 사 왔을 때, 제일 열심히 했던 건 쿠로오였다. 야, 그거 촌스럽잖아. 이거로 불어. 거기 삐뚤게 붙였어! 켄마가 저를 보고 혀를 차는 것 같았지만 한 귀로 흘렸다. 이왕 축하할 거면 확실하게 하는 편이 좋으니까. 연습 중간에 쇼요를 붙잡는 건 나츠의 역할이었다. 숙제를 놓고 갔는데, 교실에 불이 꺼져서 무섭다는 전화를 받고 쇼요가 나간 사이, 부원들은 부실의 상태를 다시 한 번 체크하고, 케이크에 초를 꽂았다. 쇼요가 들어오자마자 부원들이 양팔을 붙잡고 등을 밀며 부실로 데려간다. 어, 너네 연습은!! 대답으로 제 옆에서 폭죽이 펑 터진다. 코치님 생일 축하드립니다!! 케이크를 들고나온 건 쿠로오였다. 분위기를 내겠다며 불이 꺼진 부실 안에서 쇼요의 얼굴이 촛불의 은은한 주황빛으로 물들었다. 초가 녹아내릴세라 빠르게 생일 축하 노래를 끝마치자 쇼요가 방긋 웃었다. 고맙다, 모두들. 쿠로오의 얼굴에 연기가 가지 않도록 살짝 고개를 돌려 촛불을 불었다. 연습은 다 하면서 준비한 거지? 그럼요! 쿠로오상이 엄청 엄하게 눈 이렇게 뜨면서, 리에프는 양 검지로 제 눈을 좀 더 가늘게 옆으로 늘렸다. 리에프의 뒤에서 부루퉁한 표정을 한 쿠로오가 보였지만 쇼요는 늘 그렇듯 막내에게 약해서. 그래, 연습도 하고, 파티도 준비하느라 고생했네. 토닥여주는 작은 손에 쿠로오의 미간이 찌푸려지는 게 보였지만 애써 모른 척하며 케이크를 먹자고 말을 돌린다. 케이크를 먹는 중에도 쿠로오의 미간은 펴질 줄을 몰랐다. 쇼요는 절대 음식을 적게 먹지 않는다. 아무리 어려 보이는 외양이라도 배구선수였던 사람이다. 그중에서도 쇼요는 유별나게 잘 먹는 편이라고 들었다. 그런데도 저나 켄마, 나츠의 앞에서는 얼마든지 제 몫을 나눠주는 것도 쇼요였다. 난 많이 먹었으니까, 너희들 더 먹어. 지금도 마찬가지였다. 파티의 주인공은 쇼요였지만 케이크는 연습 후 굶주린 운동부 남자아이들의 뱃속으로 순식간에 사라졌다. 어이, 니들 코치님 한 조각 밖에… 어차피 집에 가면 또 있을 텐데 뭐. 하얗고 동그란 뺨엔 생크림이 묻어 있었다. 핥아서 닦아주면 혼나겠지. 그냥 손을 내밀어서 슥슥 문지른다. 그조차도 화들짝 놀라며 주위를 두리번거리지만, 부원들은 케이크를 퍼먹는데 정신이 없다. 나츠가 눈을 가늘게 뜬다. 우리는 아예 신경도 안 쓰지? 쿠로오는 작게 코웃음을 친다. 너네 신경을 왜 쓰냐. 툭 날아온 답에 작고 매운 손이 등짝에 날아들었다. 켄마는 제대로 쳐다보지도 않고도, 게임을 하던 손을 잠시 뻗어 나츠와 하이파이브를 한다. 제대로 닿지 않는 곳을 문지르려고 끙끙대는 걸, 금세 살살 쓰다듬어주는 손길에 기분이 풀린다. 먹는 데 열중한 부원들을 바라보는 눈에 뿌듯함이 가득해서, 쿠로오도 그 상기된 얼굴을 바라보다 같이 웃어버리고 만다.

 

집에 돌아왔을 때는 너무도 당연하게 부모님들끼리 모여 있었다. 생일파티는 괜찮다고 극구 사양을 했는데도, 그래도 쇼요 생일인데 촛불만 끄자며 케이크를 들이미시는 통에 그렇게 한 번 더 촛불을 불고, 케이크를 잘랐다. 거봐, 또 있을 거랬지. 개구지게 웃는 쇼요는 이번엔 입가에 생크림을 묻히고 있었다. 여긴 닦아주기도 애매하잖아. 티슈를 찾아 두리번거리는데 쇼요가 혀를 날름거린다. 분홍빛 혀 위로 하얀 크림이 녹아든다. 쿠로오 테츠로, 진정해. 오늘은 좋은 날이고, 여기 부모님들이랑 동생들도 있고, 나는 상식인이고, 나는… 설 것 같다. 이런 저를 보며 켄마가 혀를 또 찼던 거 같은데, 건전한 생각을 하는 데 집중해서 이번에도 무시했다. 그렇게 다 같이 케이크를 나눠 먹은 뒤에는 네 명이서 쇼요의 방에 모인다. 부원들 앞이라 따로 못 줬던 선물을 줄 시간이었다. 오빠 생일 축하해! 포장지 안에서 나온 건, 안티에이징 기초세트였다. 오빠도 이제 관리 좀 하라고. 옆에서 함께 내용물을 확인한 쿠로오와 켄마는 의아한 표정이었지만, 쇼요는 꽤나 진지하게 화장품 병을 들여다보았다. 고마워, 나츠. 잘 쓸게. 선크림도 좀 바르고. 네, 대장님. 제 머리를 살살 쓰다듬는 손이 따뜻하다. 다정한 오빠. 머리 망가져! 괜히 그렇게 말하며 머리를 도로 매만져도, 쇼요는 빙긋이 웃는다. 네 쑥스러운 마음 정도는 다 안다는 듯. 켄마의 선물은 작은 피규어였다. 쇼요가 제일 좋아하는 게임 캐릭터. 능력치도 높지 않고, 외형적으로 멋진 것도 아니어서 인기가 없었지만, 쇼요는 그 게임을 할 때마다 늘 그 캐릭터로만 게임을 했다. 켄마가 옆에서 다른 캐릭터로 바꾸면 어떻겠냐고 넌지시 조언했지만, 쇼요는 늘 지면서도 그 캐릭터를 고르곤 했다. 게임 외의 많은 걸 귀찮아하면서도, 마음을 쓸 때는 제법 섬세한 동생. 고마워, 켄마. 포장을 풀고선 바로 책상에 세워놓는다. 근사하네, 그치? …응. 그리고는 게임기를 집어 들고, 나츠의 어깨를 톡톡 건드린다. 아아, 나츠가 샐쭉 웃는다. 그래, 커플 타임이네, 마음껏 즐기세요? 오야, 오래오래 즐길 거니까 그냥 들어오지 마. 애들 앞에서 못하는 소리가 없다고 쇼요한테 등짝을 맞았다. 저를 좋아할 때 연애상담을 도맡아 해줬던 게 나츠인 걸 안다면 더 부끄러워하겠지. 제게 혀를 베에, 내밀어도 이번 생일선물을 고를 때 제일 많이 도와줬던 것도 나츠였다.

 

두 사람이 나간 방 안의 공기는 편안하다. 아무리 커플이어도 십 년을 넘게 봐온 사이여서 둘만 남겨졌다고 어색할 일은 없다. 하얀 얼굴에서 아직도 미미하게 고소한 향이 묻어나온다. 맛있는 냄새 나. 제 뺨에 코를 댔다가, 그대로 체중을 실어오는 탄탄한 몸을 밀어낸다. 무거워, 테츠. 아직 생일 축하 다 안 받았잖아. 응? 내 축하 안 받았잖아. 아까 학교에서 애들하고 해줬잖아. 그거로 됐어? 너무하네. 나한테 욕심 좀 부리지? 이렇게 어린 애인 사귀는 거로도 욕심 많이 부렸는데. 누가 보면 제 동생이라고 해도 믿을 어린 얼굴을 하고서도 제게 부담을 지우지 않으려고 하는 쇼요. 나한테 좋은 형 하지 마. 좋은 형 말고 나쁜 애인 좀 해줘. 나는 다 해줄 준비하고 기다리는데, 네가 아무 욕심을 안 부리면 허무해지잖아. 그렇게 조바심을 내는 것조차 제 눈엔 마냥 사랑스러운 연인이어서. 그럼 내 선물은 뭔데? 아, 이거. 주머니에서 꺼내 든 건 작은 상자였다. 반지? 그건 아니고. 상자 안에 든 건 작은 펜던트였다. 줄은 내년에 해줄게. 그것도 비싸더라. 야, 고등학생이 무슨 돈이 있어서… 그냥 좋게 좀 받아주지? 무리한 건 아니지? 응. 너 그런 거 싫어하니까. 제가 무얼 좋아하고, 싫어하는지 누구보다 기민하게 알아채는 아이다. 이제껏 제게 거짓말도 한 적이 없었다. 쇼요는 잔소리는 이쯤에서 그만두기로 한다. 고마워. 쓰던 줄 있으니까, 잘하고 다닐게. 해줄까? 지금은 일단 안아보자. 쇼요의 이마가 제 가슴팍에 닿아온다. 사귀는 사이가 된 지도 1년 가까이 되었지만, 아직도 이렇게 쇼요가 제 품에 안겨올 때마다 조금은 벅찬 기분이 되어서. 작지만, 근육이 붙어 탄탄한 어깨에 턱을 기대본다. 인터하이, 떨리지. 응. 나도 그래. 너네가 지면, 내가 코치로서 서툰 탓이 아닐까, 그런 생각 들 거 같아. 그게 왜 네 탓이야. 알아. 나도 선수였으니까, 경기에 진다면 그 이유만은 아닐 거야. 그래도 속으로 많이 생각해. 가끔 내가 불안해져서 애들한테 티 나면 안 되는데, 그런 생각을 할 때마다, 널 찾아. 눈이 마주치지 않아도 좋아. 그냥 네가 그 자리에서 있는 걸 보기만 해도, 다 괜찮을 거라고, 그런 기분이 들어. 근데 그런 얘기 왜 내 눈도 안 보고 해. 아, 그냥 그러려니 해. 싫어, 얼굴 보여줘. 나도 싫어. 제 품에 얼굴을 묻은 채로 제 허리를 꽉 안아오는 팔에 쿠로오는 입꼬리를 올렸다. 쇼요가 안긴 자세 그대로 침대에 몸을 던진다. 성인 남자 둘을 받아낸 침대가 크게 삐걱거린다. 야! 생일 축하해. 귀 바로 옆에서 들리는 낮은 목소리에 몸이 간지럽다. 안다니까… 그럼 이것도 알아? 제 허리를 마주 안은 팔에 힘이 더해진다. 사랑해. 다정한 목소리에 쇼요는 괜스레 입술을 잘근거린다. 왜 대답이 없어. 알고 있다며. 쇼요는 아까의 제 생각을 정정하기로 한다. 때때로 장난스럽게 말하기도 했으면서도 왜 이 말은 이토록 쉽지가 않은지. 아무리 오래 알아온 사이여도 매번 조심스럽기만 했다. 나도. 쿠로오가 결국 쇼요의 입술을 찾아들게 만들기엔, 그 두 글자만으로도 충분했다.


End file.
